Love and War
by Drunaforever
Summary: When Luna sees her best friend's dead body, she wants to run away and escape reality. But little does she know that a 'knight in shining armor' is waiting for her. Draco/ Luna with a little Fred/ Luna Please R&R! Thank you ;


**I was just reading and browsing some fanfiction when I came across some Fred/Luna stories and I thought 'Aw, that's cute. But I still ship druna!' So I got  
the idea to do a Fred/ Luna and a Draco/Luna in one! Here it is! And please  
please PLEASE review! I appreciate each and every review I get. So review or I will curse you with jelly legs jinx! (The counter curse is not un-jellify this time! XD)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luna stood at the entrance of the Great Hall, watching everyone. Some people  
were having their wounds treated, others were mourning the loss of a loved one.  
There was a group of people here and there, talking in hushed voices or just  
standing there, not knowing what to do. He-who-must-not-be-named had given Harry  
Potter one hour to meet him in the Forbidden Forest, and meanwhile everyone  
fighting against the Death Eaters were in the Great Hall, not sure what will  
happen next. It was eerie. Just sitting or standing around, not sure what to do  
or what lies in the future.

Someone walked past Luna. She looked around to see who it was. Harry entered  
the Great Hall, followed by Ron and Hermione. Many people stared, or in some  
cases glared at them as they passed. Luna decided to go follow them.

"Hi Hermione." She whispered.

"Hey." Hermione said back in a small voice. Harry and Ron gave Luna weak smiles  
and they continued walking in silence.

They looked at the dead with sad faces and low spirits. Luna remembered that  
Ravenclaw. He was nice. And that Hufflepuff. She was Luna's partner in potions  
once. She blinked away tears. No one deserved to die like this or this early in  
life.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Luna followed her gaze and felt more tears coming.

Tonks and Lupin were lying amongst the dead, their bodies stiff and unmoving.  
Harry and Ron were silent, looking at them with hard expressions. Hermione wiped  
a tear off her cheek and they continued on their walk.

About ten yards away the Weasleys were huddled around a body. Luna turned her  
head around but couldn't see who had died. Ron rushed forward and everyone  
followed behind him. One of the twins spotted Ron and hugged him, crying.

Luna finally caught a glimpse of the dead body.

It was George. Luna sighed sadly.

Then she noticed something.

George's mum turned his head a little and Luna saw that both of his ears were  
intact.

It wasn't George. It was Fred.

Luna's breath caught in her throat. She felt sick and dizzy all at once. It  
couldn't be! It just couldn't! Fred was dead.

The tears spilled over and Luna turned on her heels. Sprinting away from the  
Great Hall.

From reality.

She didn't know where she was going, Luna only just ran until she collapsed in  
an empty corridor somewhere in Hogwarts.

She leaned against the wall and brought her knees to her chest, hugging her legs  
and resting her forehead on her knees. She cried.  
Fred was gone.

They would never go on a trip to Hogsmeade again. She wouldn't hear his laughter  
and voice ever again. Her best friend would never owl her again.

Eventually she ran out of tears. She just put her head up and sniffed her runny  
nose.

Luna heard footsteps coming her way. She dried her face and wiped her nose on  
her tattered sleeve. She put down her chin on her knee caps as the footsteps  
came closer. She looked at the end of the hall, waiting to see who was coming.

Draco Malfoy appeared and he walked on.

A very shocked and surprised Luna turned her head away from him. He was a  
Death-Eater! What was he doing here? Maybe he was coming to finish her off. And  
then she would see Fred again.

Draco walked towards her, and Luna thought of Fred, and her mother, and she  
hoped her father would be all right.

Draco stopped and Luna braced herself, awaiting her last breath.  
It didn't come.

Luna turned and looked at Draco. He extended his hand towards her, his facial  
expression soft. Warily, Luna took his hand and he helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

Luna sniffed. "I'm fine." She lied, but her voice cracked and gave her away.

He just pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I came back."

"For what?"

"For who. I came back for you."

Luna turned away from him. This wasn't the time for boy drama.

"Luna, I'm sorry we ended last year."

"Are you?" She said coldly.

"I really am. I just didn't want anything to happen to you. If I messed up a  
mission, the dark lord wouldn't hurt my mother and father when they are faithful  
to him. He would go to my friends, including you."

"You're just like Harry." She laughed a little hollow laugh. "He broke up with  
Ginny so no one would hurt her."

Draco sighed. "Look, Luna, I don't want to do this anymore. I never did. I want  
to fight on your side, with you especially. I'm really sorry we broke up last  
year, but maybe we can continue where we left off?"

Luna thought. She was confused. Would she be betraying Fred if she went out with  
Draco again? Well, they weren't much of a "thing" in the first place. They were  
just good friends and Luna had a crush on him. They never kissed, hugged, talked  
about being more than friends. Okay, maybe there actually was a hug or two  
occasionally. But still, they would just hang out together.

Slowly, Luna turned around to face him. Draco looked at her pleadingly. He  
looked tired and remorseful. A smile began to form on her lips slowly, and she  
nodded.

Draco smiled back and gathered her into a hug again. This time she hugged him  
back. He pulled back and kissed Luna. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he  
did the same with her waist. Eventually they broke apart, and Luna smiled again.

'I guess it isn't the end of the world now with Fred gone.' She thought to  
herself.

"I'll see you after the battle." Draco said.

Luna laughed at his casualness. "Yes you will."


End file.
